the silver bolt saga 2 vampires and demons
by thunder child 14
Summary: in this sequel to then silver bolt affair. the cullen and the denali girls recieve strange powers. and now a force that threatens to kill them all is heading for forks. Will the Cullens, denali's, the wolf packs, their allies and jonathan and the new vampire air force save the world with some human assistance or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 1**_

Jonathan POV

I was currently flying escort for the Cullen's private Boeing 787. In my M.I.G 29 fighter plane. We were flying back from an incident with some vampires in Russia where the Cullen's, the Denali's and I had to destroy them. Of course all of us were very upset by it. By now at least 27 vampires had joined our little Vampire protection force just to sample the power that the Cullen's, the Denali's and I had. All of them were slowly starting to abstain from human blood and start drinking animal blood instead. Then I saw that Tanya was looking out the window of the 787 towards me. I pulled the M.I.G into a tighter formation with the larger jet. Tanya saw me and waved. I waved back at her. Then as I began to think about a new training program for the newly formed Vampire Air Force that I was in command of, the radio crackled.

"Silver bolt 1 this is Dream Sky checking in" I heard Edward say over the Radio.

"Roger that Dream sky go ahead" I replied.

"We should be home in at least an hour"

"Confirmed Dream sky Over and out" I replied.

That was the news that I had been waiting to hear for a very long time now. But it was also sad in a way. Except when hunting, flying an aircraft made me feel free. Then I heard a loud Screaming from the 787!

I called the aircraft again to make sure they were ok. But as I was waiting for a reply, I looked into the plane's cabin and saw that the Girls were hunched up against the windows in pure agony! Now I was really scared. I couldn't do anything to help them because I was flying the Fighter jet escort for them. I could now see that the Guys were trying to stop the Girl's suffering. Then what happened next made my dead Heart quiver! I saw that there were large Dragon like wings growing out of Tanya's back! Also a long tail with a sort of triangle on the end was looping and curling in the air behind her.

I could see that the men weren't affected at all. Then I heard someone shout over the Radio. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY THIS IS DREAM SKY SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO SOME OF THE PASSENGERS ONBOARD WE NEED ASSISTANCE!"

"Calm down Dream Sky do you want to give all the US military commanders a heart attack?" I asked.

"Sorry silver bolt 1" I heard Garret say over the radio.

I then looked into the plane for a closer look. I was shocked at what I could see. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee, Bella, Tanya, Kate and Carmen had grown wings and Demon like tails. Their beauty as vampires had increased in these new forms. I was in shock.

"Tanya can you hear me?" I asked over the radio.

"Yes I can hear you Jonathan" Tanya replied.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked

"I don't know but I think that it would be best to get these planes on the ground as soon as possible!" Tanya said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 2**_

Jonathan POV

All of us in the Common Room/Lounge of the Denali mansion were extremely confused at what had happened to the girls. Because of this I had ordered extra CAP flights by the VAF to make sure that we were safe. (A.N a CAP is when a military base or aircraft carrier send out a small group of fighter planes to patrol the skies and make sure no enemies get anywhere near the Allied Base) As soon as we got back Carlisle and Esme had darted into the "OFFICE" to find out if there was anything that could explain what had happened. Rosalie and Alice were playing on an XBOX game with Emmet and Jasper. Kate, Garret, Eleazar and Carmen went out on a hunting trip. Bella and Renesmee were having a Snowball fight with Edward. So that left Tanya and me all on our own.

"Why has this happened to me and the Girls?" Tanya asked me.

"I have no idea but with Carlisle searching for the cause we will find it." I replied.

Both of us sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Jonathan can we go flying in a jet?" Tanya asked me.

"Sure if it makes you feel better" I replied.

Both of us then walked over to the Hangar where my own personal aircraft were waiting. But as I pulled the T6 Texan twin seat Propeller driven trainer plane out of the hangar and prepped the plane for take-off, I saw Tanya being lifted off the ground by her wings.

"JONATHAN HELP ME!" she shouted.

"How did you get up there in the first place?" I asked.

"I just thought about Flying and Whoosh! I was in the air." Tanya said.

I then had a brain wave! If Tanya could fly, I bet the others could as well.

"I think we should test this new ability before we tell the others" I said.

"Ok then Jonathan" Tanya replied, now with a big grin on her face. Then she began to fly away from me! I darted into the T6 and got it into the air very quickly. I eventually pulled the plane alongside Tanya. She was as happy as the Sun. Flying and doing tricks in the air just like I had showed her in the F14 before the 2nd battle of Forks. I smiled at her but then I saw a flight of 2 F16 fighter planes approaching me. I immediately turned away from them. Tanya followed. I knew that if the F16's saw our base they would radio the information to their superiors and it would end in tears for everyone. Then I heard one of the F16's radio me.

"Attention unidentified Aircraft you are in Protected US airspace, identify yourself and state your intentions immediately or you will be considered hostile and we will attack over"

"DAMN!" I thought. I radioed back.

"Good morning, this is T6 Texan N67234ZPG at your service; my intentions are to fly privately over the Denali National Park and to report any signs of Illegal Hunting in the Area"

"Roger that N67234ZPG, sorry about the misunderstanding. Good luck in your search" the F16's replied.

"Roger that N67234ZPG over and out" I said. Then I saw both of the fighters shoot past the T6 and Fly off into the Horizon.

Tanya then mouthed at me through the Windshield.

"I think we should get back"

"I think so too" I replied.

As both of us flew back to the Base I radioed back to the others and asked to meet them in the Hangars as soon as I landed.

30 minutes later

We were back on the ground and had told the others about what had happened. The girls were excited at the fact that they could fly as well. I was excited myself and so were the others. But then I told them about the F16 interception.

"We must be go to High alert" Jasper said.

"I have ordered more frequent CAP's just in case" I replied.

Now all of us were in conversation when there was a shimmer of light in the corner. We all looked. Standing there was Irina. But it was who was with her surprised me. It was Dave! My Flight engineer from the Aircraft that brought me here! Of course he had died in the Crash. But Irina was dead as well.

"How can this be?" Carmen asked.

"Friends, it has been a long time hasn't it?" Irina said.

"Jonathan is it me or are there 2 dead people standing there!" Emmet asked.

"They are definitely there" I replied.

"Why have you come back to us Sister?" Kate asked. But it was Dave who answered her.

"We have travelled from the other side to warn you that a huge enemy force is coming for you and they are not of this World"

"What like Aliens or something?" Emmet said. This earned him a slap from Rosalie.

"You could say that" Irina said.

"When will they come" Carlisle asked.

"On the 24th moon of Jonathan's existence" Dave answered.

"They will attack somewhere that is important to all of you, which is all we know" Irina added.

"To help you the Girls have been given more powerful forms, use them wisely" Dave said.

Then both of them disappeared.

"Well that was weird" Jacob Said

"They will attack on the 24th moon of Jonathan's existence in a place that is important to all of us what could they mean by that" Edward Pondered.

"I have got it! They will attack on my 24th birthday in Forks!" I said.

"We need to scramble our Forces" Jasper said.

"I will get the Jets and the equipment that we will need for the mission over there" I said.

Now I was confused, why would someone Attack forks during my 24th birthday?


	3. Chapter 3

_**The silver bolt affair 2 part 3**_

Jonathan POV

It had been seven weeks since the Incident.

Things were slowly getting back to normal on the base. It turned out that the Girls got special powers from their new Demonic forms. But even though things were pretty quiet, I still kept up the combat air patrols. I decided to do one myself in the MIG 29. But as I took off from the Icy runway I couldn't help feeling that I was being followed. Then as I reached 27,000 feet, I heard someone on the Radio say "It's a MIG 29! Engage it as soon as possible!"

I looked behind the Jet and I saw 2 F16 fighter jets racing to catch up with me! I then shouted for back up on the radio. But as I did so the F16's opened fire. I immediately pulled the MIG into a high g force loop the loop. Now I was behind the 2 jets and I was using my skills as a pilot to get the enemy fighters into a position where I could defeat them. One of the Jets did a high speed turn and was behind me. I countered with a similar manoeuvre.

"Damn that MIG 29 pilot is good" I heard one of the F16 pilots say.

I then fired a few cannon rounds into the lead F16. I had warned the other pilots of the VAF not to kill any enemies unless it was absolutely necessary. That rule was Esme and Carlisle's idea. I then drew the MIG alongside the Damaged F16 and I saluted the pilot.

"I won't kill you. That is not how my colleagues and I fight" I said. "There is a refuelling plane 47 miles to the south east if you need it" I added as well as an afterthought.

Then I flew away from the F16's as fast as I could. When I landed everyone was waiting for me by the taxiways.

"That was great flying!" Emmet said.

"You have to show us how to fly a fighter jet!" Garret added.

I began pondering if I should train the Cullens to fly a fighter. I decided to teach them but they would only fly if I was in the Air as well.

We began training. Of course it was tricky, and teaching the Girls to use their new Demon abilities in a fight.

Edward was the best fighter pilot of the lot. But after 2 days of flight school we were all feeling the strain of constant flying. So I decided to take them all to a night club in Anchorage. It would be the first time the Cullen's, the Denalis, Tanya and myself had gone out together. I then thought about what happened during Tanya and my self's wedding reception. I just hoped that those events wouldn't happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 4**_

Jonathan POV

I had decided to take everyone to a night club in anchorage. I personally had been in there several times, before I had come to the Twilight universe. All of us were excited. Of course it would be very tricky getting the girls inside the club with their wings and tails. But it turned out that they could fold their wings in such a way that you wouldn't know that they did have wings. Apart from that we were all ready to go. I was wearing a James bond style suit, as were the other men. The Girls however were wearing dresses that reflected their personalities but also made them look very beautiful indeed. Tanya for example was wearing a tight fitting royal blue dress that stopped a few inches above the knees. Once we were all ready to go. We fired up our cars and set off. Tanya wasn't riding in my Lamborghini Aventador because I had bought her a Mercedes SLS AMG with gullwing doors. With our standard of driving. We arrived at the nightclub in 2 hours. The inside of the club was packed full of people. The air was filled with pulsating music and the Scent of very strong booze. Carlisle and Esme immediately walked down to the dance floor and started dancing, while the rest of us went over to the bar for our first round of drinks. But as I got to the bar I noticed 2 American Pilots were already there and they were arguing with the Bartender.

"Oh come on this is stupid we just came in here for a few drinks that's all!" one of them was saying. I decided to give the Americans a hand.

I was very well known at the club so the staff were very nice to me.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"This idiot thinks we are going to go trigger happy in here if he gives us a few drinks" One of the pilots replied.

"Easy Frank" the other pilot replied.

"Get these two gentlemen some drinks now if you please or will I have to get the manager down here?" I said to the bartender.

"Sorry sir, I didn't know they were friends of yours" the bartender replied.

As the bartender went and got the drinks one of the pilots said. "Thanks"

"you're welcome" I said.

I then went back to Tanya who was waiting for me at the other end of the bar. But as we sat on the bar stools and drank at least 14 of the special Bloody Mary cocktails that the club had on offer. But as I was about to drink my 15th cocktail both Tanya and I heard a smash! We both looked around to see Jacob shaking violently! He was about to phase. I immediately ran over to help the others who were trying to get Jake out of the Club. I then shouted "TANYA COULD YOU GIVE US A HAND PLEASE"

"Sure" she replied and we all began to push Jacob out of the building. But then I smelt the sweet scent of freshly spilt Blood! I could see that all of us except Jacob and Nessie were getting thirstier. To emphasise this our eyes were turning Black! But even with Jacob's resistance we were soon outside of the club. But then Jacob Screeched in fury and flung us all off and into buildings. Then he phased. "ROSALIE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I heard Carlisle shout.

"All I said was who forgot to take the dog out" Rose replied. But as Carlisle and Rosalie were arguing about whose fault it was Jacob lunged for us!

I immediately did a backflip over Jacob to stop him from trying to rip my head off as I did so I could see the Girls unfolding their wings and tails and Lunge for Jake to try and hold him down long enough for him to calm down. But he was too angry to calm down for a while. Even with jasper using his powers. Eventually we got Jacob calmed down enough for him to phase back. but just as we were about to start walking back to the cars we saw the 2 American fighter pilots staring back at us in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Frank asked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 5**_

Frank POV

Gus and I had seen the Person who had got us the drinks and his friends push another Person out of the room who was shaking violently. We both followed them out to see if they were ok. But as we followed them around the corner and into a dark alleyway. There was a loud ripping noise and a growl like a dog would make. Then we rounded the corner, what we saw took our breath away. Standing there was an enormous russet brown wolf, and that wasn't the most surprising thing. The Females in the Group had grown huge Dragon like wings and long elegant tails with a sort of sharp triangle on the end of them! Gus gasped in shock, I was as well. But then with a lunge the wolf charged towards the Drinks guy, but as the wolf was about to hit him the DG did a backflip over the wolf! Within seconds the entire group had the Wolf restrained. I was amazed at the strength and speed of these people.

Without realising it I shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

All of them were staring at Gus and me in silence. Drinks dude then turned and spoke to one of the blonde males. The blonde male then nodded. Drinks dude then stepped forwards. A strawberry blonde haired woman moved with him.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"A giant wolf over there, the girls growing wings and tails, your incredible Strength and speed, and your agility" I replied.

"Also your eyes were gold before and now they are black!" Gus added.

"Ah yes that" Drinks guy said.

"What he meant to say was them lot are Vampires and a vampire/human hybrid and I am a Werewolf" the Wolf guy said.

"JACOB!" the others shouted. Then Drinks guy moved to slap Jacob across the face. But as he did so I caught a glimpse of an air force insignia on his shoulder. I had seen it only once before. A sudden realisation hit me.

"You're that pilot of the M.I.G 29 that tried to shoot us down!" I shouted.

"And you're the pilots of those F16's that tried to shoot me down!" Drinks guy replied Acidly.

Jonathan POV

I had met the pilots who had tried to shoot me down! But I was enraged at Jacob. He had let the secret out and as a senior official of the Vampire Protection Force I had to decide whether to kill the humans or trust them.

"Are you guys really Vampires?" Frank asked.

"Yes we are" I replied.

"If most of you guys are vampires why do the girls have wings and tails?" Frank asked.

"Look this isn't the time or place for talking, so I think that we should meet up tomorrow so we can explain further" I said.

"Your right, so shall we meet at your Air base tomorrow?" Frank replied.

"Agreed, meet me over Blood horn pass at 09.00 hours" I said.

"Ok then see you guys there" Frank replied.

Now once the American pilots had gone away, the rest of us sprinted back to the cars and drove home. Of course we all thought that the Americans would bring a huge nuclear strike formation and wipe us out. So Tanya and I walked back to our room and had a night of pure bliss. (Luckily all of the bedroom fixtures and furniture are made of the strongest materials available!) We just hoped that we wouldn't die tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 6**_

Jonathan POV

Today was the day the Americans would come to Denali AFB. So I had the Interceptor jets on maximum alert. I had the task of escorting the Two American F16's that most likely would come. Since I had invited them over. I had the MIG readied the night before. Today I knew would be stressful for all of the vampires at the base. So I put them all on double hunting trips to make sure that the Americans weren't our next meal.

I slowly walked over to my MIG 29 and as I got into the cockpit and got strapped in. Tanya and I kissed briefly; I then started the twin jet engines and took to the skies.

ATC transcript between the F16's and the MIG 29

WARWOLF 1 (F16's): War wolf 2 this is War wolf 1, do you have any sign of that MIG on radar?

WAR WOLF 2: Negative War wolf 1 I don't have the MIG in sight.

Several minutes pass.

SILVER BOLT 1 (Jonathan): War wolf flight I have you in sight.

WARWOLF 1: roger that Silver bolt 1, show us the way if you please.

SILVER BOLT 1: roger that.

Transcript ends

Jonathan POV

As I flew towards the base with the 2 American F16's in tow, I couldn't help feeling a bit excited. Denali AFB had never had a human come there before. The closest we had were Jacob and Renesmee. To be on the safe side, the Americans would be isolated from the newer vegetarians just in case one of the pilots injured himself. All of the way back to the base the American pilots were asking questions about Vampires, werewolves etc.

Tanya POV

I was scared for my Jonathan. It took all of my strength to stop myself coming after him. I waited beside the runway listening for the noise of the MIG's twin jet engines. I decided to go hunting to pass the time. But as I was about to do so, I heard the noise of jet engines. I looked up to see Jonathan's MIG 29 being followed by the 2 American F16's that Jonathan said would come. Slowly the 3 aircraft banked over the tree line and aligned themselves with the runway. I immediately spread my wings and took to the air.

Jonathan POV

It had taken 15 minutes flight time from blood horn pass to Denali AFB. Both of the F16 pilots were very excited about being the first humans to arrive at the base. I had warned them that most of the base personnel had only just started being vegetarians. As I swung the MIG around and aligned it with the runway, I saw Tanya spread her wings and take to the air.

"Damn she's hot!" Frank said. I immediately growled at him over the radio.

"Sorry" Frank apologised.

Both of the Americans stayed quiet through the landing and the long taxy to the Hangar. But once we had parked and got the canopies open.

"So this is the Vampire air force base" Gus asked in wonder as he leapt out of his F16.

"Yes it is" I replied.

Then as the Americans started to look around, Tanya landed beside me. There was blood trickling down from her lips.

"Find anything tasty?" I asked.

"I found some hikers several miles from the trail to the north-east" Tanya joked. Both of the American pilots were staring at her in alarm. What they didn't know was that "hikers" in VAF slang meant Grizzly bears.

"It's ok guys, hikers mean grizzly bears in VAF lingo" I explained. Both of the pilots relaxed at this.

"Shall we go inside?" Tanya asked.

All of us agreed at that, by now almost all of the VAF pilots who were on standby were staring at us, their nostrils flaring.

As we entered the Common room/living room of the Denali mansion the others were waiting for us. Now we were ready to tell Gus and frank the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 7**_

Jonathan POV

We had told Gus and frank everything. From Carlisle's transformation to me forming the VAF and everything in-between. Both of them were surprised at our histories. We only made short references to Sasha and Irina's deaths. But then I told them about our powers.

"Can you show us?" Frank asked.

I then started to create a storm with snow, lightning and tornadoes. Both Gus and Frank were shocked. Then Edward used his power and said that they were thinking about the time where I first fought against them in the MIG. We all spent hours chatting and swapping war stories. But then Emmet switched the TV on so he could watch the sports. But when he turned the channel onto CNN we all got the nastiest shock of our lives. The presenter was talking about an invasion of forks Washington. Since then there has been no contact with the town. Next the news team showed a recording taken from a person's mobile phone. It showed demons attacking the town and destroying everything in their path. In the background I could see Bella's dad Charlie swan shouting for everyone to get out of the town.

Emmet then turned the TV off and there was utter silence in the room. Bella then shrieked and ran towards the door. Edward managed to stop her before she could get the chance.

"LET ME GO EDWARD!" Bella shouted.

"I'm sorry Bella but there is no way we can stop the invasion now" Edward replied. Bella tried to protest but jasper used his power on her.

"Listen to me Bella" I said. "We will go to forks and defeat the enemy but we need to prepare, but I promise you one thing. We will make those demons pay for this!"

Bella silently nodded and began to cry loudly.

I then grabbed the phone that connected the house to flight operations.

"Get all aircraft ready to fight, we are going to fly to forks and assist with the defence" I said.

"With your permission Jonathan, Gus and I would like to help as much as we can" Frank offered.

"It is far too dangerous for you two to fight alongside us" I said.

"And besides the VAF is awfully small and you might need the extra firepower" Gus added.

"Maybe we can get the planes from our air force base to help us out" Frank said.

"Ok tell your superiors that an elite and top secret fighter unit is planning to take back forks and they need assistance from your base" I said.

"will do" Frank said, and with that Gus and Frank ran from the room, got strapped into their F16's and took to the skies for home, as they flew over the horizon and out of sight I prayed that they would persuade their superiors to help us because I knew that even with the VAF being one of the best air forces in the world, we didn't have a very good chance of winning if we could increase our numbers in firepower before then.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 8**_

Gus POV

It had taken a lot of persuasion to get our base commander to agree to the Alliance with the VAF in the retake of Forks. After the meeting I called Jonathan and said that I had managed to get help from the base. Jonathan was ecstatic of course. But now came the tricky part. We would have to train with the VAF and learn how to fight their way. All of the pilots on our base were excited about training with the best fighter squadron in the world. Frank and I were assigned to be the commanders for the USAF half of the alliance with Jonathan's Vampire air force. The training was tough of course. But eventually all of us were able to match the skills of the VAF pilots.

Jonathan POV

I had trained the Americans as well as I could. It had taken a lot of my energy but I was able to see it through. I had also authorised some modifications to be made on all of the fighter planes in the alliance. This included infinite fuel and weapon systems and treating the plane's skins with vampire venom so they could take more damage. (A.N infinite fuel and weapon systems work by cloning either fuel or weapons on the planes and make sure that said aircraft don't run out of fuel or weapons at all so fighters equipped with these systems can fight indefinitely. These systems are only in service in this book) by now a squadron of Apache helicopter gunships had arrived accompanied by some black hawk helicopters. Also a huge M1A1 Abrahams tank regiment had come to assist from the ground as well. Of course the VAF mechanics were working overtime adding the infinite fuel and weapon systems and treating the machines with venom. Now the VAF and US military alliance numbered over 60 fighter jets, 12 helicopters, 20 tanks and over 127 ground troops and that included the VAF ground defence squad and the girls who would give the Apache's and black hawk's help in protecting the ground troops. While myself and the VAF assisted Gus, Frank and the USAF keeping the demons away from the ground troops and helicopters. Also a radar plane was sent to assist as well as an AC130 gunship. With the battle due to start the next day all of us were on edge. We all knew that for some of us it would be a one way ticket.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 9**_

Jonathan POV

Today was my 24th birthday. All of us at the Denali AFB had a small celebration but we had to get to the business at hand. Today we would retake forks.

I began to give the final briefing.

"Ok everyone thank you for coming. As you know Forks was captured by an enormous enemy force 6 weeks ago. It is our job to take it back. Firstly 6 tanks will be deployed to secure la Push. The rest will assist in the main ground campaign. The helicopters have already arrived at Port Angeles Air force base and are waiting for us as well as the tanks. Our job is to provide cover to the tanks and the ground troops as they make their way into the town. I will be leading the fighters providing top cover. Now I understand that there are huge numbers of weaponry that has fallen into enemy hands. But the main threat we can expect is the enemy's aircraft. That is all." I said. Everyone quickly got up and left the room leaving Tanya and I in the briefing room.

"Don't worry Jonathan we will get them all" She said.

"It is just that I have just sent over 200 men and women into a battle in which a lot of them won't survive" I replied.

"The least we can do is to try and keep the casualty numbers as low as we can" Tanya said.

That made me smile. I then stood up and sprinted for my MIG 29 which had been painted in a new livery for the battle. The plane was completely midnight blue and the only things that weren't blue were the VAF logos and the silver lightning bolts on the tail fins.

"Let's go and kick some ass!" frank shouted.

I gave him the thumbs up as I closed the MIG's canopy, got strapped in and started the 2 jet engines. As I led the convoy of fighters, ground attack planes and support aircraft to the runway I couldn't help it but feel as if I was about to make history as soon as I took the MIG into combat.

"Silver bolt 1 this is tower you are cleared for take-off." the radio crackled.

"Roger that tower over" I replied.

"Good luck sir" tower responded.

"Thanks" I replied before I gave the engines full power and sent the MIG flying into the heavens.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

The entire formation of planes was now arriving over forks. Below us I could see that the tanks and helicopters were hard at work supporting the ground troops in destroying the demons.

"Ok now all planes you are cleared to engage and destroy all bandits in the area. Show no mercy and kill them all." I said. There was a murmur of radio banter as the planes acknowledged my radio transmission and began to break away from the formation and engage enemy targets.

I on the other hand along with Gus and Frank and the other American F16 fighters and the rest of the VAF's MIG 29's began to engage targets at high altitude which were threatening the forces on the ground and their air support. I was finding the fight very adrenaline pumping but I was a vampire so I didn't have any adrenaline. But the fight did achieve something inside me. For the first time in a while I felt as if I was human. But then I realised that the human fighter pilots probably weren't having such a great time.

"WOO HOO! THIS IS THE BEST FIGHT I HAVE EVER BEEN IN!" shouted Gus.

"You can say that again!" Frank replied.

I smiled to myself at that. But then I said.

"I have shot down chickens that flew better than the enemy"

We all continued to fight harder than anyone in earth's history had ever fought before. The enemy put up a huge resistance but slowly and surely we were pushing the enemy back towards certain destruction for them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 10**_

Jonathan POV

The fight had been going on for several hours now, and we were making good progress in the battle. By now the girls had spread their wings and had begun using their demon powers against the enemy. I could hear people shouting stuff over the radio. Even though I had said that I didn't need wingmen to protect me during the battle. Gus and Frank were shooting down everything that came close to shooting at me. But as I turned the MIG into a sharp turn to shoot down an enemy that was trying to attack one of the Black Hawks, the radio crackled.

"Jonathan can you hear me?" Alice asked.

"Roger that pixie what is it?" I replied.

"Tanya's future just disappeared"

My dead heart then froze.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes I am you have 15 minutes before she disappears" Alice warned me.

I immediately pulled the MIG into a turn so tight if the aircraft wasn't treated with Venom it would have been torn apart. Then I slammed the throttles to full power and I felt the powerful kick in my spine as the MIG's engines began to make the plane go faster. But then I heard Tanya shout over the Radio.

"WATCH OUT!"

I looked and saw a missile heading straight towards me. It was going too fast for me to do anything to stop the impact. I braced myself for the explosion. I saw Tanya was flying towards me with an expression of fear and determination on her face. I realised what Alice meant when she said Tanya had disappeared from her Visions.

"TANYA DON'T!" I shouted. But it was too late, the missile exploded as it hit Tanya causing a huge blast wave that flung the MIG back. I recovered the plane quickly and began looking For Tanya.

Gus and Frank had seen the Explosion and were radioing for the Allied forces to begin looking for her.

By then the battle was nearly over and the last of the enemy forces were being picked off one by one. I was hit with a feeling of relief that we had won and that there were no casualties. But there was one person still missing.

"Silver bolt 1 this is nomad 6-4 I have Tanya in sight and we are airlifting her to hospital as we speak" one of the helicopters said.

"Roger that I will be waiting there" I replied.

It took me what seemed like seconds to land at the Captured Forks airport, shut down the MIG and get onboard the Helicopter which was waiting for me. I was terrified at what I might see when I found Tanya's body. As the Helicopter flew towards the hospital I took the opportunity to look out the open door and survey the damage the battle had done to forks. The town looked like it was in the aftermath of a Zombie apocalypse and not at all like a Vampire/human alliance vs demons war with jet fighters/ helicopters and tanks in it.

"Wow we did beat the crap out of the enemy didn't we?" Frank asked.

"Yes we did indeed" I replied.

We all sat in silence as the chopper flew onwards. I saw the helicopter that had rescued Tanya landing at the Hospital. When the helicopter I was on landed I leapt out and sprinted at vampire speed towards the hospital doors not caring if anyone saw me.

I burst through the doors and I saw Carlisle was waiting for me.

"Tanya is in room 314" he said.

"Thanks" I replied. I raced at the fastest speed I could force my legs to go. I found the room in just a few seconds. I ran inside and stopped dead when I saw Kate, garret, eleazar, Carmen, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, jasper, Jacob, renesmee and Esme were crowded around the hospital bed where Tanya was lying. She was covered in debris from both the missile and the impact with the ground. I darted to her and held her hand in my own. Carlisle then entered the room. He began to run some diagnostic tests on Tanya. But as he did so he became more and more frantic. Then he turned to me and said

"We were too late"

Everyone cried then, I did as well but I felt it was my entire fault that Tanya had died. Gus and Frank entered the room at that point. They could see the expression on my face as well as the rest of the Denali clan and the Cullens.

"She didn't make it" Gus said.

We all then began to make plans for the funeral of my wife and soul mate Tanya Denali.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The silver bolt saga 2 part 11**_

(A.N I don't own any of the songs featured)

Gus POV

The sky was corroded lead and rain poured down in bucket loads but we ignored that. Everywhere I could see there was a blanket of black clad figures covering the graveyard. The funeral had taken 6 days to organise with everyone who participated in the battle contributing some money towards the funeral. The United Nations had also given a sum of money towards the funeral as well. As we all waited I could hear footsteps as Jonathan stepped up to the podium and made a speech.

"War is a terrible thing and it can destroy a lot of things, but it can't destroy love. And so in that respect I will sing a tribute for my wife Tanya Denali"

As soon as he said those words a song's music started playing and Jonathan began to sing

The summer sun is fading as the year grows old,  
and darker days are drawing near,  
the winter winds will be much colder,  
now you're not here.  
I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky  
and one by one they disappear  
I wish that I was flying with them,  
now you're not here

like the sun through the trees you came to love me  
like a leaf on a breeze you blew away

through autumn's golden gown we used to kick our way  
you always loved this time of year  
loose fallen leaves lie undisturbed now  
cos you're not here x 3

like the sun through the trees you came to love me  
like a leaf on a breeze you blew away

a gentle rain falls softly on my weary eyes  
as if to hide a lonely tear  
my life will be forever autumn  
cos you're not here x 6

The summer sun is fading as the year grows old,  
and darker days are drawing near,  
the winter winds will be much colder,  
now you're not here.  
I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky  
and one by one they disappear  
I wish that I was flying with them,  
now you're not here  
like the sun through the trees you came to love me  
like a leaf on a breeze you blew away  
through autumns golden gown we used to kick our way  
you always loved this time of year  
those fallen leaves lie undisturbed now  
cos you're not here x 3  
like the sun through the trees you came to love me  
like a leaf on a breeze you blew away  
a gentle rain falls softly on my weary eyes  
as if to hide a lonely tear  
my life will be forever autumn  
cos you're not here x 6

I heard Bella exclaim "that song is so beautiful"

"There's more" Edward replied.

And sure enough another songs music came over the speakers and this song I recognised.

This time Kate stepped on stage as well.

Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I cried at that one I can tell you that. But another song came on the speakers and i heard Alice say that this would be the final song.

The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest

For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my nights  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

I wish for this night time  
to last for a life-time  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you...

Kate stepped down from the stage and walked over to her coven mates. Jonathan however stayed behind.

I could only just hear his voice as he looked at his Wife and Soul mate for the last time.

"I love you Tanya and I promise you I will join you as soon as I can"

Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and slowly walked away without sparing a glance to anyone.

I walked after him to try and talk to him. But as I did so there was a loud murmur from the crowd. Jonathan turned around; I did the same and got the biggest shock in my life! Tanya was sitting up in the coffin and was looking at Jonathan with an expression of hungry passion on her face.

Jonathan POV

As I started to walk away from Tanya's coffin, I began to cry but because of my Vampire self no tears would fall. I heard someone get up and follow me "it must be Gus" I thought to myself. But then as I was about to get into the Aventador everyone gasped. I turned around instinctively to figure out what was going on. I looked and saw Tanya staring right back at me with the look on her face that she always used when she was being seductive amongst other things. I couldn't believe it. Tanya was supposed to be dead, or deader that she was as a vampire. I took one step towards her. Tanya climbed out of the Coffin and stepped towards me. Without realising it I broke into a sprint at human speed of course because there were a lot of humans around. Within seconds I was in a tight bear hug.

"Yo buddy still alive?" I asked.

"Either I am in heaven, I am dreaming of I am alive. I can't decide where I am." Tanya replied in a dreamy voice.

"I will help you decide" I said. Then I kissed her full on the lips. Everyone cheered and clapped as loud as they could. Once Tanya and I had finished kissing we got into the Aventador and drove back to the Cullen House in forks and had a night of pure bliss. (The house might have to be completely rebuilt after Tanya and I had finished)

I had seen my Tanya's death in my dreams many times, but she didn't die. Both of us fought through the worst to prove we were the best. That was our reality.

The end.


End file.
